As is known, Type-1 diabetes mellitus condition exists when the beta cells 4(3-cells) which produce insulin to counteract the rise in glucose levels in the blood stream) in the pancreas either die or are unable to produce a sufficient amount of insulin naturally in response to elevated glucose levels. It is increasingly common for patients diagnosed with diabetic conditions to monitor their blood glucose levels using commercially available continuous glucose monitoring systems to take timely corrective actions. Some monitoring systems use sensors that require periodic calibration using a reference glucose measurement (for example, using an in vitro test strip). The FreeStyle Navigator® Continuous Glucose Monitoring System available from Abbott Diabetes Care Inc., of Alameda, Calif. is a continuous glucose monitoring system that provides the user with real time glucose level information. Using the continuous glucose monitoring system, for example, diabetics are able to determine when insulin is needed to lower glucose levels or when additional glucose is needed to raise the level of glucose.
Further, typical treatment of Type-1 diabetes includes the use of insulin pumps that are programmed for continuous delivery of insulin to the body through an infusion set. The use of insulin pumps to treat Type-2 diabetes (where the beta cells in the pancreas do produce insulin, but an inadequate quantity) has also become more prevalent. Such insulin delivery devices are preprogrammed with delivery rates such as basal profiles which are tailored to each user, and configured to provide the needed insulin to the user. In addition, continuous glucose monitoring systems have been developed to allow real time monitoring of fluctuation in glucose levels.
When the insulin delivery system and the glucose monitoring system are used separately, used together, or integrated into a single system, for example, in a single semi-closed loop or closed loop therapy system, the administered insulin (as well as other parameters or conditions) may affect some functions associated with the glucose monitoring system.